Contention Eraserhead x Reader x Present Mic x All Might
by DatOneLameOtaku
Summary: There are a lot of other jobs at UA that don't involve teaching, being around kids, or being around many people in general. Work was peaceful until the attention of Shouta Aizawa, Hizashi Yamada, and Toshinori Yagi was caught. That is when the quiet turned to liveliness.
1. Part 1

"Asami!"Toshinori's voice knocked me out of my trance as I looked at a pair running through the door of the dark empty classroom Hizashi and I found ourselves in. Thoughts raced through my mind even now. The room seemed to slightly spin and my heart was pounding so loud I heard it in my ears as I could feel the heat radiating off my face.

Hizashi stood so close in front of me, a hand on my waist and the other on my cheek before he looked at the two who busted into the classroom. He removed his hands and took a few steps back with his hands up to show he was caught.

The three men stood in front of me, both Toshinori and Shouta were out of breath while Hizashi still had a bit of a smirk on his face. The two out of breath having had sprinted to find where Hizashi had tried to hide me so they wouldn't be able to stop him from saying what he wanted to.

I couldn't help but lean back against a desk, and taking a breath, not realizing I had been holding my breath that entire time.

"Are you okay, Asami?" Shouta asked as his breath finally slowed.

"Um! Yes! I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" I scratched the back of my head and laughed awkwardly, trying to hide how flustered I just was.

"Good. Did Hizashi say anything to you?" Toshinori asked as he held his chest, in his small form since school was out.

"Thanks to you two, we didn't get to that part yet," Hizashi said, crossing his arms and tilted his head down enough to see over his glasses and stare at me. He still had that smirk.

The only thing I could do was lean back on the desk as they talked between themselves. I gripped the edge, but being the klutz I am with my sweaty hands, one hand slipped and made me stumble. I fell flat on my butt and the three pairs of eyes immediately landed on me.

I've never seen a situation turn from that tense to a ball of laughter so quickly.

"Ow…Don't laugh at me! That hurt!" I said, trying to be serious, but ended up just laughing with them, not embarrassed anymore.

Shouta lent me a hand and helped me stand as I brushed myself off. "There was a reason the three of us wanted to talk to you after school let out."

The tone shifted to something more serious, but not as tense as it was before.

"Asami, we wanted to know the answer to the same question we each have for you," Toshi said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

It was a good thing this classroom was so dim, otherwise, the three men would be caught with pink tinted cheeks.

Of course, there is a whole story of how these three men and I got into this situation…

How about we start from the beginning then.


	2. Part 2

To be honest, I've always been a bit of an introvert. Rather staying inside and reading a good book or watching a movie, than going out and drinking on weekends or going partying.

The problem was I had just lost my job. It wasn't anything special, just a plain desk job at a company building that was near my place. So, having to go out, look for jobs, plan for interviews, get ready for those interviews, and actually make a good impression was a real big pain.

As I was looking online for openings to any job that would be quiet there was a knock at the door. "Be right there," I said as I stood up from the couch. I was wearing just some baggy black sweatpants that were definitely too loose around the hips, and a plain oversized tank top.

"Hey, Asami." The raven-haired man said once the door opened. "I thought I'd stop by. I have a proposition for you. Mind if I come in?" Shouta asked as I stepped aside. He took that as an invitation in and sat on the couch next to where I was just sitting.

"It's unlike you to stop by in the middle of the day. What's up?" I asked before sitting down next to him on the couch, hugging one knee to my chest as I looked at him.

We've known each other for a while. It was just around when we both graduated High School that we met at a cute little café. That was when I was much more social, but we've stayed in touch and he comes over every once in a while to catch up.

"You were talking about how your job fell through right? Well, I was talking to a few co-workers, and apparently, there is an opening for a secretary type job. In the office is usually quiet and you don't have to deal with rowdy students." Shouta said as he scratched his stubbly cheek, glancing at me for a moment before looking at the laptop that I set on the coffee table.

"Ah? Really? I mean I wouldn't want to be a bother or anything! Am I even qualified to work at UA? I was never a hero or anything. I didn't even take the hero course." I said, starting to get nervous. There were probably so many more qualified people to work at such a prestigious place.

Shouta seemed to sigh deeply, "I wouldn't have told you about it if I didn't think you were qualified. Plus, I already submitted your resume."

And just like that, I got an interview and started working at UA within a couple weeks.

It was a huge school. Every day on the way in, the school grounds buzzed with students and it always made me a bit uneasy. Although, once I got to the office, the buzz just seemed to be a quiet hum, like an air conditioner in the background.

Shouta came to visit me every morning before class started and I couldn't help but chuckle at how tired he always looked.

One morning as I was typing files into the database Shouta arrived in the morning like always, I could hear his usual knock on my desk, but there was a different voice that spoke that wasn't his, which made me look in that direction. "Oh? This is where you go every morning before class Eraserhead? I can't blame you."

Instead of it just being the sleepy looking Shouta, there was a blonde man with a speaker around his neck and orange-tinted sunglasses. Why was he wearing sunglasses inside?

"Good Morning Asami. I'm sorry for distracting you." Shouta said with a nod, "Sorry for bringing the loud one. He wouldn't stop bothering me and followed me here."

"Oh, that's fine, really! Um, I'm Asami Hoga, It's nice to meet you. You're one of Shouta's friends?" I ask as I tilt my head a bit.

"Yes!"

"No."

Each of them said in unison and it made me chuckle.

The blonde reached and grabbed my hand, holding it in both of his, "I'm Hizashi Yamada. I'm not surprised Aizawa comes here every morning when such a beautiful flower seemed to have bloomed here without my knowing." He looked from above his glasses and gave a bit smile, raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but blush slightly at the compliment. Shouta hit him on the top of the head, "Stop harassing ."

"Watch the hair!" Yamada said and smoothed it back after letting go of my hand.

I smiled widely looking at the two of them and couldn't help but chuckle, "It's nice to meet you, Yamada."


	3. Part 3

The day went uneventfully, for the most part, just doing small tasks that were asked of me. Just before lunch, someone had bumped into my desk and made me jump a bit, looking in their direction.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just in a rush and..." The man said as blood seemed to come from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh gosh, are you okay? Did hitting into my desk injure you that badly?" I asked in a bit of a worried tone as I stood up to help wipe the blood off, but by the time I was out of my seat, he had wiped it away.

"This just happens sometimes, don't worry about it." He said with a gentle smile that seemed to go from ear to ear. His eyes were such an amazing color blue, and he was so tall!

I smiled and scratched the back of my head lightly, "Also, don't worry about disturbing me. I was just going to take my lunch break."

He seemed a bit relieved when I said that and it made me smile, "I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Toshinori Yagi." The boney framed blonde bowed his head slightly.

"I'm actually pretty new and haven't met most of the staff that doesn't work directly around me. This school is just so big. I'm Asami Hoga." I said a bit embarrassed as I looked up at him.

My name seemed to ring some recognition in his mind as he nodded, trying to figure out where he heard the name, "That's right! I heard Eraser say something about an Asami working here. It's good to meet you, I've heard him mention you a few times when our little group goes out every once in a while, so it's good to put a name to a face."

As I glanced past Yagi all I saw was a tall stack of blonde hair and once I moved my head a bit I saw Shouta with Yamada following behind him like a puppy dog, each with their lunch in hand. "Speak of the devil," I say and give them a smile and a small wave.

Yagi turned around, "Oh did your classes end for lunch already?" He asked the pair.

Shouta nodded, "Yeah. Asami, mind if I eat lunch with you here?"

"Hey! I came along too." Yamada said as he pushed in front of Shouta.

"I came to avoid your loudness that I would usually get in the lounge during lunch." Shouta groaned.

I couldn't help but chuckle with a nod, "I don't mind if you guys want to join, my desk is big enough. "Yagi, would you like to join us too?" I ask as I grab my lunch and give him a big smile.

He seemed to spurt a bit of blood again, "Ah! Thanks for the offer, uh, but I have a meeting I must attend!" His hand went to wipe the blood and cover his face. "Have a good lunch!" He seemed to scurry off after that.

Yamada sat across from me and Shouta sat next to me as we started eating.

Yamada was a bit loud but I could tell he was trying not to be as loud in the quiet office space, while Shouta ate and seemed to put his head down and doze off for the rest of the period while Yamada and I talked about music and that sort of thing. Nothing too in depth, but a pleasant conversation nonetheless.

I glanced over at Shouta as he slept and grabbed a pencil before wrapping it in a strand of his hair with a grin. Yamada seemed interested in my shenanigans and we attempted to loosely tie as many pencils as we could in his hair with him waking up as we continued our conversation.

When lunch was almost over Shouta sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Damn…already have to teach again." He didn't acknowledge the pencils wrapped in his hair until Yamada got up and started to run off.

"I'll see you later, Hoga! Thanks for the fun time! Let's make it more personal next time, hm?" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows and ran off.

I couldn't help but smile as Shouta's hair attempted to go up in annoyance of the loud blonde, but the pencils weighed it down, that's when I busted out in laughter, "That looks so funny…Oh my gosh!" I grip my stomach as laugh and look at him. He had a faint pink blush as he untied the pencils and set them on my desk and walked away, ready to kill Yamada for having a part in it. "Have a good day, Shouta. Thanks for the great lunch."


	4. Part 4

Sunlight dances across my bed and gently hit my face, eventually forcing me to open my eyes and look at the alarm clock. 8 am. The nice thing about working at a school was 9 times out of 10 I have off on the weekends which is the best.

Slowly I sat up and rubbed my head, running my fingers through my hair before getting up and changed. I picked the first few things I saw. The outfit I ended up with was a t-shirt with a design on it, and some sweatpants that were better fitting and not loose on me.

I had to get groceries today and pick a few things for the week; there was also a new book that I've been looking forward to buying. I think about my route as I brush my teeth and brush through my hair and loosely put it up into something really easy.

The tiredness in my eyes was still really apparent but that wasn't anything unusual, like most nights I accidentally stayed up reading long after I should've fallen asleep. I figured I'd stop somewhere for breakfast before going shopping, so it was best to put on a light jacket and my shoes and leave early.

I grabbed my keys and locked my door before heading out. It was still a bit chilly out but nothing too crazy. Every day I take a shortcut through a small park, and it was busy with families having fun. It made me smile.

"Hoga?" A voice caught me by surprise as I turned to look at who called. The tall blonde smiled as he put up a hand and waved slightly as a greeting. My face went red when I realized I was wearing such an unattractive outfit.

"Yagi! Hi!" I say, trying to hide the nervousness and embarrassment. "What brings you here?" I ask, giving him a smile.

He seemed to tense up, "Ah, well just taking a walk. I live around here, was just going to go get breakfast." Yagi nodded and scratched his cheek.

I couldn't help but glance at what he was wearing, a baggy shirt and some jeans. It was odd to see him in something so casual since he usually wore business attire at school as I did. It must be weird for each of us. That thought made me less embarrassed.

"I was just going to go get some breakfast too. Care to join me?" I flash him a friendly smile and start walking again so we weren't just standing around.

He started walking with me, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." Although I didn't notice, he had a slight tint across his hollowed cheeks.

"Of course! I don't mind having someone to eat with. It gets lonely when you live alone y'know." I say with a nod and look forward to where we would be walking. What I said was true; living alone for such a long time was hard sometimes. The only friend that comes to visit is Shouta, and even then I never want to bother him, so I don't ask much of him.

Yagi let out a soft laugh, it was almost sad, "Yeah, it does get a bit lonely."

The both of us went to a small local place a sat and talked about how I liked UA and normal things until he seemed to run out of topics that were easy to talk about one into another.

He seemed to think for a second before nodding as he thought of something, "Aizawa has never talked about if you had a quirk. Do you have one?" He asked out of curiosity since that was something unique to each person.

The question made me smile a bit awkwardly, "Ah, well about that. It's not that I'm quirkless…People just view me differently once they know what it is? Does that make sense?" I attempt to explain.

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me. I want you to be comfortable. I mean I'm not trying to force any answers out of you." He seemed to fumble over his words and it made me smile with a quiet laugh.

"Thanks, Yagi. You are very nice."

We finished up breakfast and I paid for it, much to his protest, but I wouldn't budge.

I stood and looked at him, "I'm going to be going shopping now."

"Do you need any help? I mean I should probably pick up a few things anyway." Yagi said with a slight blush, almost surprised that he had said that.

It did surprise me a bit, "I don't mind." I give him a smile and a laugh. "This is the closest thing to a date I've been on in a while. It's really nice."

He coughs and blood gushes from his mouth, in a panic, I help him wipe it off his mouth.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I ask with concern.

Yagi just seems to laugh slightly, "Let's get going then, Hoga."


	5. Part 5

It was a nice day of shopping with Yagi, I got everything I needed for the week and even got to stop to get the book I was looking at. It felt very comfortable, which wasn't usual, but still made me really happy.

As he helped me bring the groceries to my place he stopped at the door as if he wasn't going to come in unless specifically asked.

"Thank you for helping me with shopping. How about I make some tea as thanks?" I said as I glance at him who seemed to be going over this in his head of whether or not to accept the offer. "Or, if you are busy now, I could make you a lunch for Monday. Does that sound better?" I say, not wanting him to be too uncomfortable.

Yagi seems to nod with an almost sad look on his face, "That isn't necessary, Hoga. I should be going. Have a good weekend." He lifted his hand in a goodbye before closing the door and leaving as quickly as he had called me out this morning.

The only thing I could do was let out a soft sigh as I put away the different foods. Did I make him uncomfortable? Should I apologize on Monday? Would that make it worse? My head raced with stressful thoughts before I ended up just plopping onto the couch and taking a stress nap.

I woke up to a loud knocking on my door and really wanted to ignore it, but they just wouldn't stop knocking. I didn't notice how late it had gotten until I opened the door and the sun was setting, "Hm?"

To my surprise, it wasn't the usual face of Shouta but Yamada dressed in his usual hero outfit. How did he know where I lived? Did Shouta tell him? Probably pried it out of him. Why is he not dressed casually? Is he working? "Hey, Hoga. I was just in the area working and I heard there is like this sneaky thief breaking into women's places and stealing personal things!" His loud voice knocked me out of my line of mental questioning.

"Any panties been stolen? Mind me checking?" He said as he leaned on the door frame with a bit of a smirk.

I couldn't help but blush a little at his forwardness, "Is there really a villain stealing panties, or are you just walking around asking girls for them?" I ask in a quiet, non-confident tone.

He seemed to keep his eyes on me even though I still looked like a sleepy mess, and that realization made me blush harder from embarrassment, "I take my work very seriously! Even in those clothes, you look hot, so of course, you would be the first I'd worry about in this area." He winks.

I couldn't help but blush harder, "Um! Shouldn't you be uh…going to try and find the guy..! Thanks for worrying about me Yamada." I say the last part quietly.

"How about, if I catch the guy before…" He looked at his phone for a time, "6 pm, I get to stop by here and have dinner with you. Deeeeal?"

I glance at his face and he seems very excited, "Fine…You're lucky I just went to the store. Better get going quickly then." I say with a quiet laugh.

He nods and seems to run off with a loud, "YEEEEAH."

It made you shake your head as you closed the door and tidied up in case he actually did stop over tonight.


	6. Part 6

That man acted so childishly sometimes but I couldn't help but smile when Yamada was around. He always put on a show and wanted to perform, being loud and proud, like a bird. To be honest, he is probably the person I know that is furthest from my personality.

I started cooking dinner as I hummed to myself and thought about the new book I got earlier today. It was a romantic drama novel. It is number 5 of the series so far. It takes place when quirks hadn't been discovered quite yet, the main character being a woman who could seduce men by just talking to them and finds herself surrounded by a few lovers who each claim to love her more than the others.

Honestly, it was a weird series. How could a woman do that without a type of quirk? Well, it is writing so of course, anything can happen, right? I sighed as I lost focus a bit and burned my finger on the pan, leaving it there for a second before realizing it and pulling my hand away.

"Ah hell!" I groaned and turned off the burner and went to run my finger under cold water and get the first aid kit with my other hand to retrieve a bandage. Good thing food was pretty much done and will be able to cook from the residual heat on the pan and burner.

After a good ten minutes, I dry my finger and put on a bandage and wrap it up before seeing if everything was done.

I jumped when a loud knock came from my door, "I caught the guy! Is dinner ready?" Yamada almost yelled from the other side of my door.

"Quit the yelling and come in. You'll disturb my neighbors." I chuckle and grab plates as the door almost slams open and closed. Within what seemed seconds the energetic blonde was standing next to me and it made me jump when I turned to see him. "Geez! You are usually so loud, how did you almost sneak up on me?"

He put his arms out in and talked in big gestures, "Well you see Hoga, you told me to be quiet so I happily obliged. I respect my favorite listeners' requests after all."

I chuckled and thought to myself for a moment before tapping my fist on my palm in realization, "Oh that's right, you do a radio show, right?" I nod before walking to the living room with two plates of food and setting them down on the coffee table.

"Have you listened to it before? Are you a fan?" He asked as he plopped onto the couch with his arm resting on the back of it.

"I don't think I ever have. I remember Shouta saying something about it a while back…Now that I think about it, I think you were the guy he talked about a lot just by your personality. He never mentioned a name, always just said 'The loud one'." I walked back to the kitchen to get utensils and drinks. "Want something to drink? I have anything but soda really."

He seemed to think for a moment, "Have any beer?" With that, I grabbed two beers and set one in front of him with a smile. "So do I live up to all the stories he's told?"

I take a drink of the beer I grabbed for myself before nodding, "Yeah, but you are a lot less annoying than he described you. I mean it wasn't in a mean way of course, but he likes to exaggerate to keep a distance." I say before I start eating. "I hope you like it; I usually don't cook for people, so I don't have much practice," I say quietly a bit embarrassed.

I sat crisscrossed on the couch with my plate on my lap and glanced at him. Yamada was eating, seeming to be a bit focused on that. Another thing I noticed that his gelled hair was starting to fall out of shape strand by strand. A long day of hero work would probably make the strongest holding hair gel or spray to lose grip.

He glanced at me and noticed I was almost staring at him and flashed a smirk, "Find something you like?"

A pink blush seemed to rise to my cheeks; I swear that's his secret quirk, knowing how to get my face to turn red. "I was just looking at your hair falling out of place…I didn't realize how long your hair actually is, but that's silly since it's so long when it's gelled, maybe I thought it was just like that, but that would be dumb!" I ramble nervously and stumble over my words before shutting myself up by starting to eat again and taking a big drink of beer.

"You're cute, Hoga." He put a now ungloved hand on my head, "You're cooking is also great. So don't be so self-conscious about everything you do."

That made me smile a bit, "Thanks, Yamada…You are really nice. I'm glad you stopped over today." I say, looking down at my plate before glancing at him who seemed to have a trace of pink on his cheeks before talking loudly and moving the conversation somewhere else.

The rest of the night went smoothly and it was much easier to talk to Yamada even though it seemed his goal was to make you blush as much as possible. After dinner, he helped me clean up and we exchanged numbers since we hadn't had the chance to previously.

It was late by the time he finally walked out the door and was so energetic even after a full day. On the other hand, once my front door closed I felt like death, he really did steal all my energy it seemed. I started to turn off the lights and then got changed into PJ's and grabbed my new book.

I turn off all the lights in my room except my bedside lamp and start reading. About 30 pages in I pass out with the book in hand.


	7. Part 7

In the morning I woke up the same as the day before, but this time knowing there was nothing to do. Which means no need to get dressed in nice clothes, just being able to chill around in shorts and a shirt like every day should be enjoyed while I read.

Even though the light shined through the windows, I still close my eyes for a bit, just to have some silent thoughts to myself. The quiet makes me sigh happily before standing up and grabbing the book I dropped as I fell asleep.

First thing first, breakfast! Time for some quick easy cereal and to relax with a little TV as I eat. The news was boring for the most part until it changed to an interview with All Might. I mean everyone likes All Might right?

He was asked the usual questions and always came up with funny answers to steer the conversation the way he wanted. Honestly, he really knew how to take charge in a certain way. I know he started teaching at UA this year, but I haven't seen him around at all. He's probably busy teaching and getting pulled around by different duties.

After the interview ended and my cereal bowl was empty, I washed the dishes. Finally, it was time to plop on the couch and curl up with my new book and a blanket. I did just that.

A couple hours later I was jolted out of the trance that was reading, and there were knocks at the door. They were soft, so I could only assume Shouta showed up randomly. I stood up and opened the door. I was right. "Hey, didn't know you would stop by," I said with a smile as I stepped to the side.

"I was just wondering how your week at UA has gone." He said as he walked in and went to the kitchen to make some coffee that I kept here just for him since it wasn't something I usually drank.

"And by that you mean, you were in the area and wanted some free coffee." I tease as I look at the clock, "It's only about 1 pm." I followed him to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

He glanced at me as he made it, "I was wondering how your week went. Hizashi didn't bother you too much? When he sees an attractive woman, that's all he can focus on for a bit. If you reject him enough it will get through his head that you aren't interested and he'll back off." Shouta said in his plain voice.

Did he say I was attractive or was he saying that Yamada thinks I'm attractive? Either way it made me blush a bit, "Its fine really…he's not giving me a hard time or anything." I say a bit quiet as I look away, trying not to let him see the tint on my cheeks.

Once his coffee was done he poured it into the cat mug that I bought for him a while back and walked to the couch to enjoy it. Shouta saw the book I was reading and picked it up where my bookmark sat and started reading out of it. "He made his way to her and slammed his hands on either side of her head against the wall, looking down into her eyes as he kept her trapped against the wall. There was a moment of silence as they looked into each other's eyes-"

I cut him off by grabbing the book from him and sat next to him, "Stop reading my things."

"That sounds like a terrible book. Things like that don't happen in real life." He said, looking over at me before taking a sip out of his mug.

I roll my eyes slightly, "That's why it's a book. It's not real life. I enjoy it for the story. Besides, you enjoy the RomCom's we watch all the time."

That made him go quiet for a second, "I watch those because you like them, plus they are easy to pick apart and show how poorly written most of them are."

"Suuuure…" I say with a chuckle and smile at him as he glanced away and grabbed the remote to put something on.

It was always a nice quiet day when Shouta decided to come over. Half the time he would fall asleep while watching television or reading a book that was lying around. It always felt peaceful around him and he always looked so tired, it makes me happy to see him relaxing on the weekends. Even though he would probably get more sleep at his own place.

We watched something on TV but I wasn't paying much attention as I slowly started getting tired from watching the screen and dozed off, leaning against him.

When he noticed me using the side of his arm as a pillow, he felt like he couldn't move to disturb me, so he would be stuck in this position for a bit, eventually falling asleep himself.

About an hour or two later I woke up to the both of us fully laying on the couch with my face against his chest and his hand in my hair like he was petting me as he slept. My face heated up as I looked up toward his sleeping face.

He was so peaceful looking, even though he had a scruffy look, his expression was so soft. I slowly moved up to take a closer look at his face, feeling like I had to hold my breath in fear of disturbing his slumber. Gently, I moved a piece of hair from his face with a smile.

I had never gotten this close of a look at his face, so I never realized how handsome Shouta actually is. He always hides behind baggy black clothes, his unkempt hair, and his scruffy face.

As my eyes almost scanned his face, his eyes opened slowly and made my face go red. I looked away too quickly to see his cheeks turn a shade of pink at the closeness. Quickly I sit up, "Sorry! I woke up and I was lying next to you and I wanted to see if you were awake was all." I kept my back turned to him, not wanting him to see my face.

"That's fine…You just caught me off-guard is all." He said as he stared at the back of my head.

After that incident, we were quiet as he got up and got ready to go, "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Enjoy your book." Shouta said with a small smile before he left.

"See you tomorrow," I say, trying not to think about the situation they woke up in. I keep it out of my mind for the rest of the night and read, make dinner and eat alone before going to bed and trying to read another chapter before falling asleep.


	8. Part 8

The next morning I finally had made the decision to make and bring Yagi lunch for helping me buy and carry groceries on Saturday. I hope he accepts my gift, and maybe an offer to eat lunch together. As I looked at the boxes wrapped in a fabric I blushed slightly, is this appropriate? He did say he didn't want something in return.

I went back and forth on this for a while before just groaning and putting them both in my bag, figuring I'll ask him if I run into him and have enough courage to actually do it. The walk to school was fine since I decided to leave a bit earlier than usual to avoid the kids for the most part.

There was still a small ball of nerves in my stomach as I walked to my desk and set my bag down, tapping my foot as I got lost in thought about how I was going to approach Yagi. I looked through emails and replied to a few before I noticed someone from the corner of my eye.

"Morning, you're here early," Yagi said with an almost shy smile and he leaned against my desk slightly.

I look at him and glance at my bag, "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together…you know to thank you for helping me out on Saturday. I know you said you didn't want me to do anything to thank you but I couldn't help it and I made you lunch. If you already have a lunch I could give this one to Shouta-"

He cut off my rambling at the mention of giving the lunch away, "I didn't bring a lunch. How about you meet me in the teachers' lounge at lunch, sound good?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." I smile widely and he nods before waving slightly and walking off.

Just as he walked off Shouta seemed to walk up, it seemed he had been standing there for a bit but didn't want to interrupt the conversation. "Little Miss Popular now, huh?" He said as he rubbed one of his eyes.

I noticed he had the yellow sleeping bag I gifted him a while back slung over his shoulder, does he take that to school? "What's with the sleeping bag? Do you even sleep at school?" I chuckle a bit at the thought.

Shouta used to use the one I had all the time when he would come over after a long night of work and didn't feel like going further to his place. Eventually, I ended up buying him a new one to take home, mostly as a joke. When he sleeps in it, he just looks so cute like a little banana caterpillar.

"Hm? I mean if I'm going to have some free time, might as well catch up on some sleep in a warm space." He said with a shrug.

I couldn't help but laugh at that as the first bell was about to ring, "Better get off to your class, or you'll be late sleepyhead." I smile and he seems to blush slightly as he scratches his scruffy cheek and walk off with a nod, raising a hand in goodbye as he walked off.

The rest of the day, work was pretty easy, nothing too stressful and since the weight of asking Yagi was lifted off my shoulders I was more relaxed than I was this morning. Time seemed to tick by slowly though which was a downside. But finally, the bell rang to signal lunch was starting.

I grabbed my bag that had the two lunches in it and went on a quest to find the teachers' lounge. My heart was beating in my ears; I don't know why I was so nervous.

 **A/N- Sorry for the short chapter, Holidays are here so a lot of stress and busy times! I wanted to get at least something out so this is what I got. I hope everyone has a good Holiday Season and a happy New Year!**


	9. Part 9

On my way I passed a few students on their way to the cafeteria and glances around, focused on looking for the sign that read 'Teachers' Lounge'. After a couple minutes of walking the maze of halls, I finally found it and opened the door, peeking in to see if Yagi was already there.

When I saw it to be empty I sighed almost in relief and sat at a table to wait for him with the bag in hand.

I couldn't help but jump when the door was slid open and I looked to the opening to see Yagi and he walked in with his hand rubbing his neck, "Sorry for keeping you waiting. One of my students got hurt, and I had to make sure everything was okay."

"Don't worry about it. You're just being a good teacher! I can always wait." I said as I stood up, "Is this where we will be eating, or are we going to go somewhere else?" I ask as I looked at the bag I was holding.

This time the door seems to slam open, "Hey, Toshinori! Oh, Hoga what brings you here?" Yamada asked with Shouta seeming to trail behind him, shifting to the side to see what he was talking about.

Yagi seemed to smile a bit, "Well you see, we were just about to have lunch." He looked at me for a moment before looking back at the pair who just entered the lounge.

"What a coincidence! So were Shouta and I! Mind if we join you, or would we be intruding on something?" Yamada grinned as he grabbed his lunch.

The three of them looked at me for my answer, "Ah, I guess not!" I say while a small blush forms on my face from them all looking at me as I sit at the table and take out the two lunches, setting one next to me for Yagi.

"A second lunch?" Shouta asked as he sat down with his lunch, attempting to sit on the other side of me before Yamada quickly sat there, pushing him out of the way.

Yagi sat in front of the lunch and both Shouta and Yamada looked at each other, then at me, then at Yagi.

Before either of them could get a word in I spoke up, "Well you see, Yagi helped me on Saturday with shopping and carry things back home. And I wanted to thank him for the help, so I made him a lunch! You guys are looking at me like I did something wrong!" I puff out my cheeks slightly.

"Thank you for the lunch." Yagi said with a smile and opened it, it looked really good, and it definitely tasted better than it looked.

"I want a lunch from you! Will you make me one next?" Yamada asked as he looked at his lunch.

Shouta shot a look at Yamada, "Don't bother the woman. She already stays up too late at night reading, and leaves things to the last minute in the morning. She doesn't need to make more than her own lunch and be late to work."

Yamada looked at Shouta, "Well I just want to try her cooking again! It was so good last time!"

"Last time?" Both Shouta and Yagi asked at the same time before looking at each other.

I chime in this time, "Yamada was in the area on Saturday night so I decided to make him some dinner. It was a bet of sorts I guess you could say." I chuckled.

"Feel free to call me Hizashi, or even Zashi if you feel like giving me a cute nickname." He winked at me as his glasses slipped down his nose slightly.

A slight blush forms on my cheeks as I moved my eyes down to my food before taking a bite, "Sure...Feel free to call me Asami then. That goes for you too Yagi." I nod with a small smile.

"Ah, you can call me Toshinori too. Don't worry about formalities with me. Plus its weird hearing someone call me by my last name." He laughed slightly.

Shouta continued to eat, silently pouting to himself, not feeling as special anymore, since he used to be the only one here I called by their first name.

The rest of lunch was more energetic but also really relaxed. A lot of laughter and poking fun at each other, even some stories of when they were at UA.

They all graduated from UA…It's not that it made me feel left out, but it was weird to be friends with such accomplished people with such amazing quirks they were confident in using for the better of the world.

I was snapped out of thought when Toshinori asked me a question, "A group of us teachers are going out on Friday night, and you should come with us. You would get along well with Nemuri I think." He chuckled.

"That would be amazing." Hizashi gave a thumbs up.

"Don't feel pressured. I know you are a homebody…" Shouta said, looking at me.

I shake my head, "I think it would be really fun!" The bell rang for lunch to end. "Here is my number, text me the details, okay?" I wrote my number down on a piece of paper for the two blondes before getting up, grabbing both lunch containers.

"Oh, lunch was delicious! I wouldn't have turned it down the first time if I knew any better." Toshinori chuckled.

I gave them a smile and a wave, "Thanks. Have a good day you guys!" I say before walking out and back to my desk.


	10. Part 10

I walked back to my desk with a big smile on my face, and almost as soon as I sat down, I heard my phone vibrate from my bag so I grabbed it quickly before I would start working again.

Two unknown numbers had texted me.

"Heyo Listener! Hizashi here, thanks for your number. Text or call me whenever you get lonely ;) I'll be sure to message you when I can." He texted and it made me chuckle a little bit, his energy came through his text messages. How can anyone have so much energy?

If I don't reply now I'll forget, "You better not text me while in class. You'll set a bad example." I smile at my own reply before checking the other message.

"Sorry for putting you on the spot earlier about Friday. I'm glad you say you'll join us." I assumed this was Toshinori but soon got a second text from him, "This is Toshinori by the way. I hope we can talk more." His slightly shy personality also came through his texts, unless I was reading too far into it, which is likely.

I nod to myself and also reply, "You worry too much sometimes. I'm actually really excited to go out with you guys. I don't go out much." I pressed send and facepalmed. Why would I say I don't go out much? That makes me sound like I'm a shut-in or don't have friends. Which are both sort of true, but that's not the point!

The rest of the workday goes by normally and I get home at my usual time and nothing super exciting happens except Hizashi texting me asking if I'd listen to his show tonight and I agreed.

He was super energetic and actually really funny when he was on the radio. I mean he was funny in person too, but it was just different. I spent some of my night reading while listening to his show in bed, before falling asleep to his voice; it was almost calming on his late night show.

In the morning I woke up to a text from Hizashi, "What did you think of my show?" It was sent super late, probably after it finished.

"It was actually really great! You were really funny but also your voice made me fall asleep at some point. I mean you were just like really soothing!" I text, always saying the wrong thing, I'll blame it on my brain only being half awake.

I get up with a sigh and get ready for the day, quite reluctantly if I'm honest. The usual routine, shower, get dressed and ready, eat breakfast, pack lunch, and head out for the day. When I got to the school, Shouta greeted me and went to class like usual.

At lunch, Hizashi came by alone and sat across from me at my desk, "Glad to hear you think my voice is soothing."

I blush slightly and try to change the subject, "Where is Shouta? He usually comes by at lunch."

Hizashi seemed to lean his chin on his palm at the mention of Shouta, "Ah, he is off campus with his students for rescue training." He soon changed the subject away from Shouta, "So what do you do in your free time anyway?" There was genuine curiosity in his voice and not just means for small talk.

"I read a lot actually. From scientific studies to weird romances, a whole room in my apartment is sort of a library. I would tutor a few kids in English when I was younger, but then I realized I'm not good with people younger than me." I chuckled a bit and took a bite of my food.

He perked up when he heard I tutored in English, "You know, I actually teach English! I would love to see your book collection sometime."

There was a loud announcement for all the free teachers to get to the conference room right away. Hizashi stood up and looked at me, "We'll continue this later." He said before almost running off.

What was wrong? What could be happening that all the teachers were needed for? I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, a big ball of nerves. Was everything okay? Without really realizing it, I had stopped eating and just stared at my food, worrying about what was happening.

The lunch bell shook me from my thoughts and I put my things away and turned to resume working. Not much work was completed though if I'm honest. It took most of my effort to not focus on what was running through my head. I always had a tendency to jump to the worst scenario, but I don't even know what that would be.

Nearing the end of the workday my phone vibrated and I grabbed it quickly when I read over the text I wanted to burst out to tears, "Meet me at the hospital when you get out of work." It had an address at the bottom, it was the most serious text he had sent.

My heart sank and I felt like I was going to vomit, I didn't even know what was going on. Who was hurt?

As soon as I could I got up and got a cab to the hospital and walked in, trying to find Hizashi. When I did I almost seemed to run to him, "What happened? Hizashi, what is this about?" I gripped the front of his jacket as I looked up at him.

He sighed a bit, "Shouta...got really injured...I thought you should see him. I can't really give details on what happened."

I grabbed his hand, "Bring me to his room..." I say, wanting to see how badly hurt my best friend was. My heart was beating heavily as Hizashi guided me by my hand down the corridors of the hospital until we got to the door to his room.

All I could do was stare at the door for a second before knocking and opening the door slowly to see him wrapped like a mummy in bandages, "What happened to you Sho..." I mutter to myself as I slowly walked toward him and sit in a chair next to his bed with a sigh.

Hizashi stayed in the hall, not wanting to get in the way.

I look at him and lay my head on the side of the bed, "You always get yourself into trouble, but I guess that's kind of your job, huh? I'll go and at least get you a fresh set of clothes in a bit...knowing you, you won't stay here long and will push yourself like a dummy." I can't help but talk, not even knowing if he was awake or not from all the wrappings.

"You shouldn't nag an injured person," Shouta said in a gruff, strained voice and it made me jump and blush a bit.

Quickly I stand up and look at him, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry Shouta. How are you feeling?" I ask a bit frantic.

"You're fine. I'm fine as long as you keep that loud mouth out of here...I have the biggest headache still." He said quietly and it made me chuckle.

"I was so worried today...Was anyone else injured?" I ask.

"Ah, well Toshinori got a bit of a beating...and a student of mine." He said with a small sigh.

"Toshinori got hurt too? Geez, that man seems so frail sometimes..." I say with worry in my tone.

Shouta chuckle a bit even though he shouldn't have since it hurt. "Ah, go visit him; I'm sure you'll see he isn't as frail as you think. He is a UA teacher after all. Plus I want to sleep some more."

That made me smile and nod, "I'll drop off some clothes for you later. Get some rest." I walk out. My next stop is to visit


	11. Part 11

I leave Shouta's room to see Hizashi waiting in the hall and I smile a bit as I walk over to him, "Hey, do you know where Toshinori is? Shouta said he had gotten hurt too."

He smiled too, "Yeah, he's back at UA, Recovery Girl is healing him up, I'm sure he is just fine." Hizashi gave me a thumbs up with a grin as I sigh a breath of relief.

"Well that's good, I'll text him when I get home and maybe see him later." I nod and look at Hizashi, touching his hand and taking it in both of mine, "Thank you for telling me about this. Shouta would never call me when he gets hurt."

That gesture seemed to catch him off guard a bit but he recovered quickly to his normal self and leaned down to kiss one of my hands that held his, "It really is no problem! Need a ride home? This place is a bit further than walking distance from your place."

I looked at him with a light blush before glancing at the door to Shoutas room, "Don't you want to visit him too? Or did you already do that?" I ask as he keeps hold of one of my hands and starts walking.

"I already had my few minutes with him, so don't worry about that!" He said as he guided me out of the hospital and to his car, not waiting for me to answer if I needed a ride or not, but I accepted.

The ride was comfortable; we talked about some of our favorite books. While he may not seem it, Hizashi is actually a very well read person, having read a lot of books I myself have read, from foreign authors to really small and local ones. Maybe his love for music translated to love for lyrics and words, or the other way around. Who knows?

Just before we got back to my place, I texted Toshinori to make sure he was okay and not hurt too badly. "I heard you got injured today while off campus with students. Need anything? I just got home from visiting Shouta, if I knew you were at UA I would've stopped by to see you first."

Hizashi parked and I smiled toward him, "Want to come in? I'm sure you are tired from today."

He seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and getting out as I did, "Thanks for calling in with your request; I'd gladly visit your station!" He said putting on his act again and it made me chuckle.

I lead the way before unlocking my door and kicking off my shoes and going to the kitchen, to make some tea as a text came through from Toshinori, "Yeah I'm fine. Recovery Girl healed me up. Thanks for the concern though."

Hizashi and I sat around talking for a bit before he stood up to look around my living room at the things on my shelves, seeing a picture in a frame and picking it up, "When was this from?"

The picture was of Shouta and me from a few years after High School, "That was a couple years after he graduated from UA. I think it was on our 3rd year friend anniversary. He still called me by my last name until then. He was such a formal kid." I chuckled as I stood to look at the photo.

"How about we take a picture together? It'd be fun right?" Hizashi said with a big grin and it made me smile.

"Yeah, you take my phone and we can take a selfie." I open my camera app and hand my phone to him.

He put an arm around my waist and leaned in close to my face. From how close he was I could smell the mixture of sweat and cologne from working the entire day coming off of him. It was really attractive, to say the least, and made my mind wander for a sec before snapping out of it. My face went pink as he took a couple of photos, the last one he was practically smirking.

I attempted to grab the phone before he held it up, "Hold on, I want to send it to my phone, it will take two seconds!" He said as he kept my phone out of my reach and sent a couple of them to himself. "Aw, you have me as Hizashi Yamada with a couple of music notes, cute." He teased me. "Done, here you go." He finally lowered it enough to where I could grab it.

"You shouldn't look through my phone!" I huff as I grabbed it and held it to my chest.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to delete a really cute picture of you is all." He smiled and put a hand on my head. "Well, I'll be going; I have to go shower before going to the station to go on air."

After that, we said our goodbyes and he left. I started gathering a set of clean clothes I had laying around of Shouta's from the times he had come over late to crash and put them in a bag to bring to the hospital. I get a cab and drop them off for him for in the morning before getting a cab home for the night.

I made something really simple for dinner before going on a little walk to a local park that was empty at this time of night except a familiar figure sitting on a swing.


	12. Part 12

I sit on the swing next to him and he stands quickly, turning to look at me, caught off guard, "Geez…You were so quiet. Why are you out so late?" Toshinori asked as he sat back on the swing with a chuckle, feeling silly for jumping so much.

"I was just taking a walk after dinner. I went to see Shouta at the hospital and I took him his clothes earlier. I would've come a visited you but Hizashi said you were probably home by the time I got back." I said as I looked at him. "So how are you feeling?"

He seemed to laugh gently, "I'm doing fine right now. How is Shouta doing..?" Toshinori asked with a tinge of guilt in his voice.

I reached over and put a hand on him which rested on his leg, "He looks like a bit of a mummy right now, but other than that, I was told he is doing better. He is getting healed slowly." Even in the dim lighting of the park, I should see Toshinori's bright blue eyes.

When I touched his hand he seemed to calm down a bit with a relieved sigh, "That's good. I was a bit worried about him and another teacher who's been injured."

That made me smile a bit as I stood from the swing and gripped his hand, pulling him lightly to try and get the tall man to stand up, "Come on, let's go get some snacks and play games or something at my place. We both need to have some fun." Toshinori tried to protest as he stood up but I cut him off, "I'm not going to take no for an answer. You need to distress, I can tell."

He rubbed the back of his neck with a smile as I got it right on the nose. He walked with me to a small convenience store that was nearby and we got some snacks and things and talked about some cool movies that were coming out soon on the way to my place.

When we arrived, we took off our shoes and I set the bag of snacks on my coffee table. Toshinori seemed to glance around a bit awkwardly, not having been to a woman's house alone late at night in a long time. "It's a bit late for coffee, want some tea, or maybe some water, or juice?" I ask with a smile as he walked to sit on my couch.

"Just some water would be great." He said as I went to the kitchen and got us each some water to drink.

"I guess I don't have many video games or anything like that, but I do have cards, we could play something with those. I mean we could just maybe watch some movies or TV. I forget that I don't usually have people over. Well, I guess I have more people over than I normally do now. Oh, I have a puzzle! I sound like an old person." I chuckled as I handed him his glass of water and I went to dig up whatever he decided on.

He laughed a bit at my comment, "You? Old? Far from! I, on the other hand, this old man actually likes puzzles."

"What are you talking about! You don't look old at all. Don't be so harsh on yourself!" I say as I grab the puzzle and set the box on the coffee table, moving the bag of snacks onto the floor as I sat on the floor. "I think puzzles are a good relaxing thing to do."

Toshinori moved from the couch to sit on the floor next to me as we started the puzzle. We spent a while talking and joking with each other, he was definitely loosening up and it made me happy he was more comfortable around me. The puzzle came together as we snacked and talked. He looked like he was genuinely smiling for once, having a good time.

Eventually, I laid my arm on the table and rested my head on it as I tried to put pieces together, feeling super sleepy. I was informed earlier I wouldn't have to come into work the next day, but even staying up this late was usually passed my usual bedtime.

My eyes started closing for a sec before Toshinori's voice made my eyes open again, "Hey, you look tired. Want to get to bed? I can go walk home."

I sat up and shook my head, "No! I'm fine really! I was just thinking to myself. Plus, it's super late, you sure you should be walking home? I mean I know you are clearly capable to take care of yourself, but you are still probably a bit injured and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." I ramble slightly as I scratch my cheek with my index finger. I hadn't noticed since my eyes were focused on the puzzle, but Toshinori had pulled most of his hair into a ponytail and it was really cute. That thought made me blush and glance to the side.

Toshinori smiled softly and continued to fit pieces together, "I'm sure I would be fine walking home on my own. It's not like I live that far away, only a couple blocks or so."

We continued to put pieces together; he was focused on finishing this small puzzle as he talked about something from when he was younger. It was only after he looked up and saw me asleep that he stood up, and gently picked me up quite easily, before finding my room and placing me in bed.

He sighed slightly to himself and brushed some hair away from my face as he blushed slightly. Toshinori walked out of my room, closing the door gently before cleaning up a bit and writing a note that read, 'Thanks for the fun night. You are a really nice woman. I hope we can do something like this again.' He then scribbled out what he wrote and flipped the paper to rewrite the note. 'Thanks for the fun night and the snacks. You really cheered me up after all. I walked home for the night, so don't be too worried when you get up. ~Toshinori'

 **A/N- I don't make notes on these chapters as much but I wanted to thank everyone for reading! This story is really fun to write since it is a lot of fluff and fun things so it makes me happy a lot of readers seem to like it! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**


	13. Part 13

In the morning, I sat up slowly and glanced around, wondering how I got into my bed. When did I end up falling asleep? I got up and yawned loudly as I stretched my arms over my head, still feeling a bit sleepy. It was good the school was closed today since I felt so drained. I remembered that Toshinori was over last night. Did he stay over?

I walked to the living room before finding the note he wrote. He is such a nice guy…Thinking back to the night before, most people would think it to be a really boring night. To me, it was a lot of fun, and it made me notice how sweet and shy Toshinori actually is. Just the thought of him started to make my chest feel warm.

The original plan to go out on that Friday was pushed back to the week after since Shouta still needed time to recover from the attack. The rest of the week was stressful from having to deal with paperwork from the USJ attack, and then the Sports Festival coming up. It was probably the busiest I had been while working at UA.

Honestly, I never watched the UA Sports Festival much. Every year a caught a glimpse or two, but that was really the extent of it. I was told there would be a lot of errands to run throughout the day, but I was mostly excited for it.

My weekend was spent at home, socially recharging myself for the next couple days to come.

Finally, the Sports Festival arrived and I was sure to get to the school earlier than I normally would since so many people would be flooding the school grounds. Shouta didn't stop by this morning; I assume he was getting in extra sleep since he was still healing up, so I was really fine with it.

There were some quiet TV's set up around the office so we could watch what was going on, for the most part, I just focused on my work, glancing up at it every once in a while, not too interested.

After the first round, I got an email of a list of students' names and was asked to print out their quirk assessments and bring them to a certain room in the arena that the first years were competing in. The Email was from Shouta so I started getting them printed and gathered in the order he asked for. It took a little before I got up and started to make my way over there.

When I finally reached the room, there was a little sign outside of it with a red ON AIR sign that was on. I still knocked gently, wanting to get these to him. After only a couple seconds the door was opened and I was pulled into the commentator booth and the door was shut behind me gently.

In the glass windowed box, you could see everything, there were some screens built into parts of the glass to see close-ups of what was going on and it amazed me. "Woah…" I say quietly as I held the stack of papers to my chest, before noticing Shouta was the one who pulled me in.

He went to sit back down in his chair as Hizashi was yelling, commentating on the second round probably. I walked over and stood between them before I set the stack of papers in front of Shouta with a smile, before looking over at Hizashi who was so full of energy. Such a bright ray of sunshine and a ball of excitement. It made me chuckle quietly to myself, quiet enough to where it wouldn't catch on the microphone. That was when he finally noticed it wasn't just the two of them anymore, but he kept on doing what he was doing, being a bit of a goofball.

Shouta started shuffling through the papers slowly, making sure they were all there and what he wanted.

All I could watch was what was happening on the ground; in person, it looked so different. There were only a few minutes left until the second round was over, but I knew I probably had to be getting back to what I was doing, but when I turned to leave quietly, each of them seemed to grab one of my hands, keeping me there. It seemed like neither of them were going to let me leave, even though they both kept their attention on what they were doing, not saying a word to me.

Each of them let go of my hands and continued to commentate. I was a bit surprised when I heard Shouta also commentate, it was something I didn't think I could ever see him do, but he was really good at it. He was a good balance to Hizashi when it came to giving facts and not just describing what was going on and reacting to it as Hizashi did.

I watched the second round in silence and it did have a bit of a surprise ending from what I was watching, but Shouta looked really content if that's the right word. They called lunch and turned off their microphones, both turning to look at me. "Ah well, I guess I'm on lunch now…It's really cool that you guys are the commentators." I say as I glance between to two of them, their eyes felt like they staring into me.

"Thanks for the papers. Hizashi tricked me into it somehow." Shouta said with a bit of a sigh.

"Come on now! You know you like seeing your students rise to the top of the charts!" He said with his big grin and almost obnoxiously large gestures.

The pair made me chuckle, "I thought you both did really well! Your students are doing well I assume?"

Shouta nodded, "Yeah, this is a good learning experience for them. Hopefully, they use it to its fullest."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! Want to go check out the festival with me and buy something from one of the food stalls?" Hizashi asked as he stood up and walked toward me to grab my hand.

"She's not walking out around alone with you," Shouta said as he stood up and took my other hand, almost annoyed at the idea that we would be alone walking together. "I'm coming."

I glanced between the two, not sure I could refuse either of them, "Um, sure. That would be nice." I give them both a smile and the three of us walk out to the festival grounds.


	14. Part 14

The three of us walked out together, one of them at each of my sides as we got outside of the stadiums and toward the stalls of the festival. Even though Shouta was wrapped in bandages, it was obvious he was a little annoyed at something, but he was like this when Hizashi was around from my experience at least.

Hizashi looked over my head to Shouta with his toothy grin, "Come on Eraserhead, you're the one that insisted on joining us, quit being a buzzkill, ya dig?!" That got an almost audible groan from Shouta and it made me chuckle. They were certainly an odd pair. I don't know how they were anything close to friends in high school.

Almost as soon as we got to a more crowded area, Hizashi was stopped to be talked to by fans of his. After a short conversation, we moved on to walk and look at the stalls but got stopped again. Shouta seemed to be annoyed at it, "Let's just leave him and get something to eat. Mic seems to be having more fun talking to his fans anyway."

"That would be rude, Eraserhead." I looked at Shouta, using his hero name almost mockingly, and glanced between the two, Hizashi who was talking to people about the festival, and Shouta who obviously wanted me to have fun.

He sighed, "I have a solution." Shouta said before walking over to Hizashi and saying something to him quietly before walking back over to me. "So what do you feel like eating? We'll go get food, and we'll meet up again. Sound good?"

I nodded with a smile, "Sure." I looked to Hizashi and waved slightly when I saw him glance over in my direction. After I walked with Shouta to get some food, getting a couple things, for both Shouta and I. It was a bit loud and crowded but what would you expect on a lunch break?

After a bit, we got what we wanted and decided to walk to a less crowded part of campus for staff only and sat under a big tree. The breeze was gently blowing and the smell of delicious food spread even this far away from the stalls. We sat in the shade as I had the bag of food on my lap.

Shouta reached for some food and I gave him a stern look, I wanted him to wait to eat until Hizashi got here. He sighed, "He's always late; let's eat while we have the time." My stern look held and he sighed, leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes, taking a small nap as we waited.

It was only a few minutes before Hizashi came walking back, waving at me, "Hey there my favorite listener! I hope you didn't miss me too much over that long commercial break." He said as he sat next to me in the grass, under the tree with his food.

The way he talked always made me chuckle, "You have a lot of fans; I think that's really cool." I said as I handed Shouta his food.

"You hear that? Having a lot of listeners is a good thing." He said, obviously talking to Shouta who I wouldn't say has many fans due to his lack of appearance in media.

Shouta was already eating and looked at Hizashi with a small huff but didn't say anything. I looked at him with a smile, "Well then I guess I'm probably Shouta's number one fan!" Under all the bandages I couldn't see it but is face heated up, and his heart beat a little faster as he turned to look back at what he was eating.

"Well if you're already my number one fan, I don't need any others," Shouta said in his dull tone, trying not to let how hard his heart was beating show.

Hearing that line made Hizashi look at him, surprised he would ever say something like that, before looking over at me to see if it worked.

I ate my food and blushed a bit. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that; it was just because we were friends for so long, right? The more I thought about it the more it made me blush as I finished my food. "I, um, I have to get back to work! Thanks for having lunch with me!" I said before quickly walking off with a hand on my cheek, trying to feel how warm it actually was.

Seeing that reaction made Shouta look at Hizashi, "Checkmate."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hizashi stood up and looked down at him. "You definitely haven't won her over yet. Love takes time to blossom just like the best kind of love songs, and you've got a head start. Just you wait!"

Eventually, the rest of the Sports festival resumed and I stayed in the office for most of it, only getting up to print out offers for students that agencies already had started sending in and keeping them organized. I was in charge of the first years for the most part, but the most that would be sent in would be over the next two days that the students have off for recovering from the festival.

I was told I could come in or work from home the next two days, as long as I got the internship offers in order, I was good to sit at home in pajamas. I walk home for the night and fall asleep on the couch before I could even eat anything for dinner.

 **A/N- Sorry for the lack of updates. Life is busy for me right now since it is a blizzard where I am now! I hope everyone is doing well and is staying warm or cool depending on where you live! I love you all!**


	15. Part 15

**A/N- Hello! I had a question for all of you who read this! I was thinking about making a My Hero Academia group rp on a Discord server! I wanted to know if anyone is actually interested and would join if I ended up doing something like this. Feel free to comment, or message me on any social media, my name is the same on everything- DatOneLameOtaku. Thank you for being patient and for all of your support! I love you all so much!Here is an extra long part!**

I woke up at the usual early time for the middle of the week without remembering that I could work from home today if I wanted to. The first thing I did was grab my phone and started looking through emails. There was a ton just from the sports festival, agencies making offers for internships for students. There were so many. Too many.

It made me sigh a bit as I closed my eyes for just a little longer, trying to forget about the work. After a couple more minutes of resting my eyes, I finally sat up and went to grab something to eat from the kitchen and went onto my laptop to start organizing these offers.

Having to separate each one into the right students' file was really a pain, and it seemed just as I was starting to get done, more came through. It was never ending! The only plus side was that most of them were for the same students which made my life a bit easier.

I worked until lunch before deciding to take a break and get dressed out of pajamas and into a graphic tee and some jeans. My stomach growled and everything I had at my place didn't appeal to me, so the best option was to go out and grab something to eat myself. I haven't been out to eat for a while so it would be nice to eat out again. Maybe some type of noodles, or maybe a barbecue place?

First I grab my purse that had my keys, wallet, phone, and a few other things in it before going to open my door, only to find my path past my door blocked by a familiar figure. "Toshinori? What are you doing here?" I asked in a curious tone as I looked up at his bright shining blue eyes.

He seemed to almost panic a little, "OH! Well, you see I was just going to see if you decided to stay home today or went to UA to work, or you know." Toshinori almost seemed to stumble over his words as he moved his hands out in front of him.

"How long were you just standing there? I decided to stay home and work since I had an option. Plus, you have my number now; you could've just called me." I chuckled with a smile as I looked at him. He was wearing some oversized cargo pants and a casual shirt; this seemed to be his usual outfit this time of the year.

"I just wanted to see you." Toshinori was direct with a small bit of seriousness and didn't fumble over his words. My face became a bright red at his directness. "You know how I am with texting and that sort of thing! Not what I'm best at!" His tone changed to something more cheerful and funny as he pat the back of his head and smiled.

At that moment I was at a loss for words as my face continued to hold a lot of heat and made me stare up at him. When I realized I was staring at him I went back to my senses, shook my head and smiled with a small almost awkward laugh as I put a hand to the back of my neck, "I was just about to get something to eat since I felt like going out and getting out of the house since it is so nice out! Plus I saw that the weather is supposed to be really nice."

My reaction made him cough up a little blood and cover his face with a hand of his and glanced to the side, trying to conceal the small blush across his hollowed cheeks. Toshinori cleared his throat a bit, "Well then would you like to go somewhere together? What did you feel like eating?"

I walked out and closed my door and locked it as I thought to myself a little about what to eat, "I was thinking something really warm. Even though it is starting to warm up a lot more, I miss cold rainy days where a bowl of ramen in a small shop while watching the rain pour, felt like the perfect day." I started to walk, having accepted his invitation to lunch.

Toshinori looked at me as he walked next to me, "You make the things you describe sound so pleasant and beautiful, even when normally someone would probably be inconvenienced by something like rain, or find it terribly ugly." He put his hand in his pockets and looked up at the sky.

The sky slowly seemed to turn from a nice blue to a deep and dark grey. By the time raindrops started falling we weren't very close to my place anymore. Rain started to pour pretty hard and of course, neither of us brought an umbrella.

"I thought it was supposed to be sunny!" I said as I looked at Toshinori and put my purse over my head, but as I did he grabbed my hand and quickly guided me down a couple streets before jogging up to a decent sized house. I hadn't realized how big his hands actually were.

We stopped jogging when we got under a dry awning and I was already shivering from the rain they branched me and my clothes.

"Sorry for just grabbing you without saying anything. My place was just closer and I didn't want you to get sick from being soaking wet for too long," he said as he fiddled with his keys a bit. He was drenched just as much as I was, his white shirt stuck to his skin and I could see faint outlines of something on his side.

When I realized I was staring I glanced down at myself and my clothes also seemed to cling to me, making me feel self-conscious. He got his door open and walked in before taking off his shoes, "Come in, let's get you out of the rain and warmed up."

I smiled in appreciation as I walked in and took off my shoes. My teeth were chattering insanely as I set my purse down and gripped my arms, rubbing them. "Thanks for this...I swear it said it was supposed to be sunny all day." I said and shivered a little.

"You should take a warm bath or at least a shower before you catch a cold!" Toshinori said as he led me through his place. "I'll find something you can wear as your clothes dry. Give me a second; you can start the water running and warming up." He left me and I started the water in the shower running to heat up.

Even just the steam of the shower seemed to warm me up. Toshinori came back and set a set of clothes and a towel on the bathroom counter, "Thank you. Be sure to dry off too. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold either." I smiled and he nodded, walking out to leave me to take a shower.

I locked the door and glanced around the room with curiosity. Of course, I didn't go through any drawers or anything, but that didn't mean I couldn't look around what was just sitting around out in the open. As the shower heated up I got undressed and stepped in. The water was so warm, but it only seemed to make my skin warm. I still felt a little bit of a shiver in my bones.

The showerhead was really tall, but that made sense for how tall he was. My face heated up from thinking about that. Stop thinking of Toshinori and the shower, Toshinori in the shower. I slapped my cheeks hard, trying to knock myself back to my senses as my face grew hotter and hotter. I blame the hot water but that definitely wasn't the case.

After a few minutes, I get out and grab the towel he had given me and start drying off. It was really big and soft, honestly higher quality than the towels I use at home! I look at the clothes he gave me which was a t-shirt, and sweatpants that seemed they would be a bit big on me but wasn't the baggy sort of clothes that he usually wore. There was also an All Might branded pullover that I put on and was pretty big on me compared to the shirt. The clothes were really cozy though.

I grabbed my soaking clothes and wrung them out to make sure I could get as much water out of them as possible before hanging them up to dry in the bathroom for now.

After unlocking the door, I stepped out and glanced around, he had a lot of hero memorabilia hanging on the walls of the hallway that I stepped out into. Most of it seemed to be of All Might. I walked toward where I remembered the entrance being and I found Toshinori in the kitchen.

He was wearing new dry clothes and his hair was dry and pulled back as he seemed to be making something on the stove.

"Thanks for lending me some clothes," I said, trying not to scare him, which thankfully I didn't.

Toshinori turned to look at me and grabbed a cup and handed it to me with one hand, his other hand was rubbing the back of his neck, "It's some tea, I figured you'd want something warm to drink. I started making some beef stew since we were going to go out and get food." He seemed to almost avert his eyes from me, not wanting to get embarrassed from seeing me wear his clothes.

I gladly took the tea and took a drink. It warmed me from the inside, while the shower had warmed me from the outside.

We talked as I helped him cook. Both of us were very comfortable with each other, and being able to eat something together while we watched the rain fall felt extra relaxing. My body inside and out felt warm, and now so did my heart.

After lunch, the rain stopped and the dark clouds cleared up a little. I still had work to do so I took this as my opportunity. "I should go before it starts raining again. I'll go see if my clothes are still wet." I got up and they were still pretty damp.

"I know you may not find it to be the most flattering outfit, but if they aren't dry, feel free to wear that home and I'll give you a bag for your damp clothes. I really wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He suggested and I did just that.

I practically jogged home and unlocked my door and stepped in just as it started pouring again. I immediately put my wet clothes in with a load of laundry. After, I decided I should text Toshinori, but I got a little nervous about it and rolled on my couch wondering what I should say, 'Thanks for the food, clothes, and a hot shower. You really saved me! I got some safe and free of rain!'

After that, I went back to organizing emails and compiling lists.


	16. Part 16

The following day was mostly the same as the previous, doing paperwork from home. Thursday was uneventful and on the peaceful side, but I gave Toshinori the clothes he lent me back, except he let me keep the hoodie which I secretly really loved. It was so comfy. Later that night, Shouta stopped by my place just to show me he finally got the better use of his arms back and that he healed up, before going out on patrol to much protest from me.

Friday was pretty easy on the workload, mostly just making calls and emails to agencies students decided on interning at. Honestly, the thing I was most looking forward to was going out to drink and unwind after school. Plus I get to hang out with Hizashi, Shouta, and Toshinori! They also said they would be bringing along another teacher which is just as exciting.

At lunch, Shouta came over to my desk to eat and he told me what they usually did when they went out together. We decided to meet up at around 6ish and Shouta texted me the address to the place they usually went. Eventually, lunch ended and he had to go and teach and I had to get back to paperwork. The day seemed to crawl by.

After school finally ended, I gathered my things and was half anxious and half excited for tonight. What should I wear? Should I dress up or be casual? This was so difficult! I held my bag and walked out to head home. In my head, I went through so many different things I could wear. Also how much should I drink? I mean I love getting drunk as much as the next office worker but in front of Hizashi, Toshinori, and the other teacher might make me come off badly. Shouta has seen me drunk more than I would've liked him to in the first place.

I sigh a bit as I finally reach my place and unlock the door and throw my bag onto the couch. First I go and take a shower before going through my closet as my hair was wrapped up in a towel and I had a robe. I went through a good ten outfits before finally landing on a black, sleeveless dress that cinched in at the waist and flared out to just above the knee. I put it on and remembered why I didn't wear this dress, the neckline was a bit on the deep side, but when I looked at the clock I noticed I was running out of time. I went to the bathroom and dried my hair quickly and gave it a small amount of curl. After, I put on really light makeup, just some natural lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. Quickly I grabbed a red cropped leather jacket, a small purse and put everything I need into it, and then a pair of wedges.

Before finally leaving, I look in the mirror and look myself over. Honestly, this was a lot more girly and dressed up than I would usually go for. It was rare for me to pick a dress over some jeans and a t-shirt. I guess I am trying to impress...Or maybe I just really want to look nice tonight. I shake the thoughts from my head before walking out.

The air was slowly warming up as we approached closer and closer to the summer months, but it still got a little cold at night which seemed to be almost perfect. It took me a while to finally arrive, but when I did I saw Shouta sitting alone at a big booth.

I walked over and smiled, "Hey there Mr. Loner! Why did you get here so early?" I asked in an almost teasing voice as I stood with my hands on my hips and looked at Shouta.

He had his hair pulled back and was in a white button up, already drinking something as he looked at me, going silent for a moment. Shouta glanced down at his drink with a slight blush to his cheeks "I just wanted a drink before everyone else arrived. I ordered what we usually get and something I know you would like."

That made me smile a bit. Just as I was about to sit down the door opened and I could already hear Hizashi talking, even over the other customers. I turned to see him walking in with Toshinori and who I assumed to be who Toshinori mentioned as Nemuri. She was really pretty.

Hizashi seemed to make eye contact with me immediately and walked over. He looked so different outside of his hero costume. His blonde hair was pulled back, wore normal glasses, and he had on a black shirt with a light jacket on over it and nice pants. I never knew he actually needed glasses, it was kind of cute. "Hey! Looking good. I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress. You look crazy hot." Hizashi said and gave me two thumbs up with a big grin.

Shouta and Toshinori both seemed to shoot him looks before the woman pushed him out of the way and smiled, "I'm Nemuri! Feel free to drop the formalities." She leaned closer to me to whisper something to me, "I've heard the three of them talk about you a lot. What did you do to them?" She wore a black long sleeve top that fit her really well and some tight jeans and some heels.

That made me blush a bit and laugh, "Oh, well, I don't think it's like that." I say as I continue to try and laugh it off.

I looked over at Toshinori who was just in a white button up and the same suit pants he wore to school that day. "I'm glad you actually came." He smiled.

Hizashi started to push me into the both to sit between him and Shouta just as the food came to the table. We all ate and they chatted about school before Nemuri noticed I wasn't talking as much.

"Okay time for shots!" She said as she got up to get some with a smile.

"I'm not doing shots," Shouta said with a serious look as he went to drink his whiskey.

Nemuri came back with three shots, putting one in front of Hizashi, me, and her. "Toshinori can't drink, so it looks like the three of us are going to have fun while Shouta is a buzz kill! Cheers!" She held up her shot glass and the three of us took the shot and it really helped me loosen up a bit.

Before we knew it the three of us were taking another shot and having beer-drinking competitions, and then more shots as Toshinori tries to stop us. After a few drinks, my cheeks turn a light pink and I become very cheery. "Hey, Sho...Sho, Sho, Sho!" I pull on Shouta's sleeve with a grin, "Are you having fun?" I asked.

He looked at me before looking away, "Yeah, just don't go overboard and start crying at everything like usual."

That made me hit him gently on the arm and huffed, "You're always mean to me!" I turned to Hizashi and grinned, "Hiz…Zashi. Zashi! Oh, yeah, I didn't know you needed glasses. I wasn't to see them." I say as I reached up and grabbed them to put them on with a smile. "What do you think?"

He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders, "Perfect! Well, I can only assume since you are wearing them." He chuckled before taking them back to put on.

"We should do something like Karaoke next time! That would be so much fun! Toshi, what do you think?" I ask with a big smile and clap my hands together before Nemuri gets up.

"I'll be back in a sec, wanna come with me?" She asks me and I nod, pushing Hizashi out of the booth so I could get up and the two of us walk to the bathroom.

 **A/N- This is gonna be a two-parter sorry guys! I just have a lot of fun ideas for this but wanted to get something out quickly 3**


	17. Part 17

As we walked together to the bathroom, I definitely felt the drinks I had gone to my head and slowly spread down my body until I felt like I was as light as a feather. I looked in the mirror when we got in and readjusted my hair and made sure what little makeup I was wearing was staying in place.

"So which one is it?" She asked as she walked out of one of the stalls and went to wash her hands. I looked at her a bit confused to what she had meant, but that just made her smirk, "Which one of those three are you going after? To go out with, you know?"

My face heats up, even past the pink that was already on my cheeks from the alcohol, "I mean I like all of them.." I said in my drunk state when I am my most honest. "I don't think it's like that though. I mean I've known Sho for years! Nothing has happened between us yet so why would I think it would now?" I say almost with a sigh and look in the mirror at myself. That was never something I would say out loud normally, but it was always in the back of my mind. "Plus, Zashi hits on everybody. Sho told me that. Oh, and Toshi seems like he would never like someone like me anyway." I just start rambling off to a coworker that I just met for the first time tonight but, it made me feel a little better to get everything out in the open.

She seemed to nod as she leaned back against the counter of the sink but still had that smirk, "So it's a fight for your love then!" She said, obviously excited about the concept of the three of them fighting. Nemuri then grabbed my hand, "Let's go have some more fun! We don't want to leave those boys waiting alone together for too long."

We walked out together and went back to the table to see a drunk Hizashi and Shouta fighting over where to sit, and a very sober Toshinori trying to defuse the situation as much as possible. Honestly, it made me laugh, they were so funny. Toshi was like a clueless dad trying to keep a couple of toddlers well behaved out in public.

"We're back!" I said with a big smile, and their attention turned to me, and the two of them seemed to stop fighting immediately, almost pretending like they weren't even doing it in the first place. Toshinori just seemed to sigh in relief but smiled.

After a little bit, we got our final drinks and Nemuri got a cab, and Toshinori was left with the three of us to deal with.

"Hey, can I sleep over at your place? It would be fun, we can listen to music and rock out all night!" Hizashi looked at me with his big toothy grin and it made me chuckle.

Before I could even answer Shouta jumped in on that, "I want to come over too...Your place is closer." He nodded, giving an excuse to not leave us alone.

Toshinori seemed to sigh, "I guess I should make sure the three of you don't hurt yourselves." Which was his excuse to not leave me alone with the other two while the three of us were quite inebriated.

I thought about it for a bit before nodding, "It's a sleepover!" I put my hands up in the air with a big smile. We paid our tabs and Toshinori was about to call a cab for us but I stopped him, "My place isn't too far. Don't waste money on a cab…"

He seemed to look down at me and just shook his head with a bit of a chuckle, "I'm not going to walk with the three of you stumbling around. I'm getting a cab."

The cab arrived and I sat in the back between Shouta and Hizashi and went onto my phone to do some social media scrolling. Both of them looked over my shoulders at what I was looking at. I was on twitter just watching cute animal videos for a bit before Hizashi noticed something interesting to him.

"Wait, you follow an Eraserhead fan page? I didn't those existed!" He laughed to himself.

"It's because he never tells me when he gets hurt or anything! So it's my way to keep tabs on him." I laughed a bit and looked at Shouta, poking his arm a bit. Hizashi asking that made me remember a string of questions that I had that I wouldn't normally ask "Oh yeah, so all the teachers at UA are Pro Heroes right?" I looked between the three of them.

They nodded in agreement, "Yeah most of the staff is, well the staff that interacts with the students at least." Shouta agreed.

"So then what Pro are you, Toshi? Are you like Shouta and stay on the DL?" I ask as I look at him, my head spinning a little from the alcohol.

"Well you see, that's easy!" Hizashi starts to speak and I see Toshinori start to freak out a little before Shouta reached over and covered Hizashi's mouth.

"Not your place loudmouth. He can tell her when he wants." Shouta said, almost death glaring Hizashi.

Toshinori seemed to give a sigh of relief and it made me a bit confused, to say the least.

We arrived at my place and I grabbed my keys, going up to my door and fumbling with them for a few seconds before finally unlocking it and walking in. I take off my shoes and turn on my lights before stretching a little and walking to my kitchen, "Coffee for Shouta...Tea for me. What do you guys want?" I asked aimed toward the two blondes as I already started Shouta's coffee.

"Tea." They said in unison which made me chuckle a little.

Shouta left to go to one of my rooms for a moment before coming out in sweats and a t-shirt, having had a couple of sets of clothes he left over the years of crashing at my place.

I finished making the coffee and tea before pouring everyone a mug and grabbed some snacks I had at my place already, "Let's watch a movie or something!"

Everyone grabbed their mugs and sat on the couch as I found the remote and tried to turn on the tv, but it didn't work. I tried to turn it on manually and it still didn't seem to work. "Hmph...Of course, it goes out now!"

Toshinori got up and tried to help me troubleshoot but I was being a little difficult, getting annoyed too easily at the moment and thought of a quick solution instead. I picked up all the snacked and brought them to my room, setting them on the bed before going back out to all of their confused faces.

"My other Tv works, so let's just watch stuff in my room. Plus my bed is way comfier than my couch!" I say in a cheery voice, trying to get back into a good mood.

Both Shouta and Toshinori seemed a bit hesitant but Hizashi stood and grabbed his mug with a grin, "Sounds like a good idea!"

I walk over to the couch and grab Shouta's hand and pull him up and then grab Toshinori's hand to pull both of them behind me as Hizashi follows. "It's a sleepover, right? It's gonna be fun!" I turn on the Tv in my room and we go through looking for something to watch and end up on an action movie that was really high energy.

I sat between Toshinori and Hizashi, and Shouta sat in front of me, leaning back on his arms so I could still see over him. We watched, talked, and snacked for most of the movie before I started to feel tired. The three men seemed to be getting along well enough and paying attention to the movie as I leaned back, my eyes feeling heavier. I fell asleep with ease.

A/N- Hi, Author Dolo here, Sorry for the lack of updates, I started working fulltime a little over a month and a half ago and it has really wiped me out. I try and write a little bit here and there when I can so sorry I have no schedule. I hope to try and get more out when I find the chance. Thanks for reading!


	18. Part 18

My bed felt warm and as I glance around, three men laid in my bed, all seeming to be fast asleep. Shouta was using my legs as a pillow. Toshi laid next to me on his back with his hand on top of mine, almost having it there as a small comfort. Hizashi was laid spread out a bit with his legs against mine and a hand touching my hair.

I don't remember much that went on the night before but it was hard to figure out of what I woke up from was actually a dream or a faint memory of what had happened the night before. Just the idea of that made my face burn a hot pink and close my eyes. When was it I started feeling that way about all of them...I like all of them.

As soon as that thought seemed to come to my mind Toshi seemed to sit up and look at me, dazed a bit before remembering where he was and got up immediately, bowing slightly, "Sorry for all of our intrusion. I stayed to make sure you..." He seemed to cut off that thought before looking toward me again with a faint blush. "I wanted to make sure the three of you were well. How are you feeling this morning?"

I moved to the side of the bed Toshi was sleeping on to sit for a moment, "I feel a bit sick, but what can you do about that?" I smiled a bit before attempting to stand, stumbling forward a bit after moving too quickly and getting a little lightheaded.

Toshinori caught me and seemed to chuckle softly, "Careful. I'll go make some breakfast for everyone."

That made me smile and nod, "Thank you, I'll be out in a bit and wake the other two." He then left my room and I grabbed some clothes before going to take a quick shower to cool off and wake myself up.

A/N: I'm not sure how far I can go into detail on so this is a cut version. The full version is on my AO3 and Wattpad! Thanks 3


	19. Part 19

My shower was on the short side as I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts for too long, otherwise, my mind might wander. After, I stepped out and dried off before changing into more comfortable clothes of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. I blow-dried my hair since letting it air-dry always took too long.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw that the two men were still passed out in my bed. Hizashi was lightly snoring and it made me chuckle a little. Seeing them together and not bickering was nice, even if they were asleep. I moved closer by kneeling on the bed where Toshinori had slept, knowing I needed to wake them up.

First was going to be the grumpy grouch. I started to poke his cheek, "Shouta...get up." I say in an almost sing-songy voice with a bit of a chuckle. Of course, he wasn't budging. Next plan! I put my hands on his side and start rocking him to try and shake him awake, "Shouta! Breakfast!" I said, continuing to laugh.

With that, he turned onto his side to look at me, "Shhhhh! Let me sleep longer." Shouta requested as he grabbed my hand gently and put it against his cheek.

The action made a heat rise to my cheeks and I tried not to show it in my voice, "Toshinori is making breakfast for everyone, So you need to get up."

My response seemed to make him sigh before he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes, and running a hand through his hair. A small yawn escaped him as he glanced around, "Hizashi is still out? I guess he did drink a lot." His attention then turned right back to me. "How are you feeling? You got pretty wasted, not sure I've seen you like that in a few years." He smirked a bit at the last part.

"I feel a lot better than I thought I would. My stomach feels a bit sick, and a slight headache, but nothing I can't handle." I said with a smile, glad he was wondering about my well being. "What about you? How are you feeling? I can almost never tell when you are drunk."

Shouta stood up and stretched his whole body, "I'm fine, good luck waking that one up. I'm not helping." He said before walking out to go see if Toshi was done cooking.

That made me sigh a bit before I went over to Hizashi and shook him gently, "Hizashi, time to get up." This made him stir and grab my hand, pulling me down to lay with him. Hizashi put an arm around me as his eyes fluttered open. I didn't realize how pretty of color his eyes are. My face grew hotter, not having calmed down from Shouta.

"Morning, I've been awake since you woke up Shouta." He said with a grin, still quite sleepy though. "You sure can drink. I had a lot of fun last night. Thanks for coming." Hizashi said as his grip around me lightened.

His words made me smile as I sat up, "I had a lot of fun too. I'm really glad I took this job and met everyone." Hizashi sat up and yawned loudly before grabbing his glasses to put on and then putting his long hair up into a bun so it wasn't everywhere. "Oh yeah, breakfast should be ready," I say as I get out of bed and stand to wait for Hizashi to follow, which he does.

Together we walked out to the kitchen where Toshi had made breakfast for the four of us. We all ate together and it made me feel warm inside like this is how it was supposed to be. Although, soon after everyone was finished Hizashi and Shouta had to leave for different reasons. So Toshi and I were left alone to clean up after the night before.

"I'm sorry you had to watch after all of us, and then have to clean up after us." I apologized as I washed the dishes from breakfast.

"No, don't worry yourself about it, If I can help you out, I don't mind," Toshinori said as he dried the dishes and put them away in the cabinets they belonged in. He yawned a bit, looking still a bit tired which is understandable from having to watch after us the night before. I can only assume we were a big enough of a handful that he felt obligated to watch over us all night. A part of me hoped he was worried about me in particular. "Are you okay? I think you are zoning out." He said with a slight smile as he touched my shoulder with his big hand.

"Oh! Sorry...I was just thinking to myself." I say as a soft heat comes to my cheeks, mostly embarrassed he had caught me zoning out.

We finished tidying up and both fell back onto the couch, ready to relax. Our arms arm and legs were touching with how close we had sat. I turned on the news just to catch up and there was an interview with All Might. "Oh, this is an older one," Toshi said to himself, probably forgetting I was even there for a moment.

I read across the bottom and it had said it was a new interview about an incident that had happened just a week ago. "It says it's new." I look between the screen and then to Toshinori, doing that a few times before I move my hand to touch one of the pieces of his hair that always seemed to hang in front of his face and move it to stick straight up and inspected his face closer. The nervous look on his face seemed to give it all away. I let go of his hair and clapped my hands together, "You are All Might, Toshi! Am I right?" I ask with a big grin at my discovery.

He coughed and covered his mouth, some blood coming out probably from the shock when I made that connection, "I think you are too smart for your own good sometimes. I don't want to lie to you, but you can't tell anyone about this. All the teachers at UA know and only a few of my closest friends" He still looked a little nervous, but I wasn't sure if it was from having to spill his identity in general or at the thought that I might treat him differently now that I knew he was the top hero.

"Your secret is safe with me." I nodded with a smile, wondering if this meant I was now considered one of his closest friends which made my chest heat up."You do so much for me and I really appreciate it. I just want to tell you that again. Also, I'm not going to treat you any differently. Just in case you are worried about that." I say as I lean against him and change the channel to something else.

My words made him smile and feel at ease for the time being as we watched together quietly after that.

After a couple of hours, Toshinori said he had an appointment he had to get to and eventually I was left alone in my place again with only the hum of the air conditioning going and the tv going. It felt lonely not having any of the three men over made my place feel empty.

The only thing that will properly fill that void is a good book. So, that's what I did for the rest of the day, for the most part, reading to myself. It was nice to have no worries and get lost in another world.

A/N: Hi all! I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing comments and support I've been getting on this story even though I don't post consistently due to many factors! Honestly, I really enjoy writing a story that's just meant for fun and full of obvious cute tropes. I think that's because I watch so much reverse harem and romcom anime. Welp, what can you do! Oh yeah, if anyone plays Minecraft I play on a server called LegitLand( mc. legit .land ) and it's really nifty! I've been playing on it for over 6 years, you can find me there on weekends most of the time! I hope everyone has an amazing day and I apologize for rambling. I love you all!

~Author Dolo


	20. Part 20

My night was calm and I went through my usual steps of making dinner, watching the news, and heading to bed with a book in my hand, ready to lose myself in the many words seeped into the pages.

The next thing I knew it was morning and I sat up groggily, looking around my room as if I expected someone else to be there. Sure it was nice being alone in the low hum if my apartment, but sometimes it was even better to have people around, even if they were there quietly. Just the sound of feet shuffling across the floor, the sound of pages turning that weren't mine, or the sound of coffee dripping seemed to make me feel less like I was alone.

Much to my dismay, the apartment was just full of dull ambient noise that made me want to go back to sleep. I tried to close my eyes and drift back to a dreamless sleep but the silence felt heavy in my chest and I just couldn't relax. Instead, I got up and stretched, running my hands through my hair, trying to think of what I could spend my day doing. The best way to start any day is a shower, so that was a start.

Hot water steamed up the bathroom as I stripped down. The warmth room the steam against my skin made me calm down a bit as the weight in my chest seemed to slowly fade. I stepped into the shower and didn't do much at first except let the water soak me.

My thoughts drifted to what Toshinori would be doing on a Sunday morning. Maybe doing an interview as All Might. What do Pro Heroes do on weekends? Well, Shouta works nights and does patrols but Toshinori doesn't seem to work like that. Hizashi has a late-night radio show as a hobby and job so that takes up his time.

I attempt to distract myself by washing up quickly and turning off the shower. I grab a fluffy towel and started drying off, dreading stepping out of the bathroom to the chill of my apartment. I get dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a light hoodie, figuring I'd go out for a bit.

When I stepped out of the warmth and safety of the bathroom I felt a small chill on my neck from the temperature difference and went to put stuff in my bag like my wallet and keys before putting on some shoes and heading out. I didn't even make any breakfast, and just locked the door behind me.

Honestly, I didn't even know where I planned on going. There were no errands I needed to run or people I needed to meet. Sometimes you just want to get out of the house I guess.

I walked around through the crowds of people trying to get their errands done before they had to head back to work the next day. Even though there were a lot of people, it felt fine.

The rest of my day I stopped to get some food a couple of times and looked at some books and movies I could get into. Other than that, that was how I spent my day. I headed home and I realized I left my phone sitting on my bed before I left as I heard it dinging from my front door.

My front door closed behind me before I locked it and walked to my room. I had a few missed calls and plenty of texts. Some from each of the boys, mostly just casual greetings and overall nice messages, but then there were a couple of calls from a number that wasn't in my contacts. I shrug it off and reply to the texts and sit in bed, having small conversations with each of my friends until it starts to get late.

Sometimes it's good to just have a day to myself with no worries, even if I do like spending time with Shouta, Toshinori, and Hizashi. I can see them all tomorrow morning, the thought makes me smile a bit as I change out of my clothes and into something comfier before making a small snack and heading off to bed for the night, ready to take on the week to come.


	21. Part 21

Just as weekdays before, I woke up to the bright light and the buzzing of my alarm clock going off. As usual, I got up and washed up and got dressed before making some breakfast, a bit lost in thought the whole time, looking forward to the day ahead of me. Although, nothing particularly exciting in mind.

As I was putting together something to eat for breakfast, I started to think about Saturday morning and a slight blush crossed my face. I had to shake the thought out of my head as I looked at the clock, being a bit late already. Quickly I eat and shove everything into my bag before leaving my place.

I practically speed-walked to campus, attempting to avoid the large crowds of students on the way. Thankfully, I was quick enough to get to school before most of the students had arrived which gave me a small sigh of relief. I walked into the building and through the halls to my desk and small work area only to find Shouta and Hizashi talking in front of my desk, blocking the way.

"Good morning Shouta, Hizashi." I greeted with a small smile and they both stepped aside to allow me access to my desk.

Shouta was the first to speak up, "Morning, you are later than usual," He commented.

"Yeah I got here before you, and I'm late most mornings," Hizashi stated with little shame, almost seemed to brag. Maybe that was because today he was actually decently on time.

Either way, it made me chuckle a little bit, "Yeah…I guess I was zoning out a little this morning. Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep." My attempt to play it off as a lack of sleep didn't seem to work well enough with Shouta as he leaned a hand on my desk and looked at me.

"If something is bothering you, talk to me," Shouta said quietly to me with his usually serious face. Even though he always tried to look so serious, when he said stuff like that it always made me smile.

Hizashi silently huffed at the interaction but quickly snapped back into himself, "Don't stay up so late, listener I mean I know you want my wonderful voice on the radio to lull you to sleep and all, but it's probably not the best for your health. After all, I wouldn't want you to get sick of my voice." The toothy grin he always gave reappeared, including talking with big gestures.

I couldn't help but smile at both of their concerns for my health, and it made me almost blush even when they have given me the same attention before. "No, no! I'm fine, really. Thanks for worrying about me, I really appreciate it," I held my hands in front of my chest and waved them slightly, speaking a bit nervously.

Just then the bell rang and the two men looked to each other, knowing that needed to head off to class. "See you at lunch." They both seemed to say in unison as they walked off before turning to each other briefly, but faced the way they were walking soon after. Shouta held up a hand as a wave and Hizashi turned slightly and waved goodbye. I, of course, returned it with a smile and wave.

After the pair were out of the room, I turned to my computer and logged in, ready to start my day off. For most of the morning, I was very productive, getting most of what I wanted to get done done. Although the one time my mind started to wander and I zoned out as I stared at my screen, there were a few knocks on my desk. By about the third one my brain snapped out of it and looked toward the source of the knocking. To my delight, Toshinori was the one knocking in front of me.

"Oh, morning Toshinori. I was really focused on work I guess." I say as l look up at the tall man. He was dressed in his usual oversized suit. It was always a bit cute about how his clothes were always so big on him.

His weak smile was always so adorable, "Good Morning. How are you feeling after this weekend?" He asked, probably wondering if there were any lasting effects of drinking that heavily on Friday night.

I smiled a bit, "Ah I'm feeling fine. After a couple of days of just relaxing, I feel perfectly well." My continuous thoughts of the man right in front of me made my mind drift again. Once I realized my lack of focus, I slapped both of my cheeks to snap myself out of it, "Ah thank you for your concern! I'm just a bit tired and am having trouble focusing today."

He seemed to chuckle softly for a moment before nodding, "If you are having that much trouble, maybe you should go see Recovery Girl before lunch. A little rest might help your focusing problem." Toshinori suggested as he picked up the small stack of papers he must have set down when he first walked over. "I have to go prepare for a class, I'll see you at lunch."

Toshinori left with a smile and a wave, wandering down the same hall Shouta and Hizashi walk down every day in the morning. I return both the smile and the wave while I consider his suggestion. Maybe I should go visit Recovery Girl to just rest a little before lunch. Most of my work is finished excepts for one of my bigger projects, but I could always work on that outside of work.

After an hour or so of debating what to do, I email my boss and head down to the nurses' office when I get the okay to. It was rare for me to come to this part of the school. The only few times I had were when running errands for teachers that asked me to bring over printouts, or something they had forgotten. I take a deep breath before opening the door to the office.


End file.
